


The selkie and the boy

by cyberkira



Series: Inktober2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Human!Lance, M/M, Selkie!Keith
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberkira/pseuds/cyberkira
Summary: [ Una Selkie Au scritta in occasione del #Writober (o #Inktober) indetto da Fanwriter.itIl tema del giorno è: Another Universe]"Non sei un tipo da festa, eh?""C-Chi sei? Dov'è la tua pelliccia? Sei un..""Ehi ehi, calmo, non intendevo spaventarti. Scusami."





	The selkie and the boy

{Cose importanti da sapere prima di iniziare a leggere:  
“Le Selkie, conosciute anche come silkies o selchies, sono creature mitologiche della mitologia irlandese, islandese, e scozzese che possono trasformarsi da foche a donne nelle notti di luna piena. La leggenda ha origine nelle Isole Orcadi (in inglese Orkney Islands) e “selkie” significa semplicemente foca nella lingua di quelle isole. Ci sono varie leggende sulle Selkie, alcune narrano che gli umani non si accorgono di vivere con una selkie e si risvegliano la mattina scoprendo che la loro partner è sparita, altre leggende narrano che rubando il manto di una selkie si può trattenerla dal tornare in mare.”}

************

"Non lasciare mai che un umano prenda la tua pelliccia. Non puoi fidarti di loro, ricordalo sempre figlio mio."   
Le parole di sua madre erano sempre fisse nei suoi pensieri ogni notte di luna piena che passava sulla terra ferma in forma umana.  
Keith era un giovane esemplare di selkie maschio, uno tra i più rari considerando che generalmente solo le femmine della sua specie avevano l'abilità di mutare la propria forma animale in umana. Questa sua particolarità gli aveva donato tratti femminei ed era lo stesso motivo per il quale era entrato nella prima fase della sua età adulta senza aver ancora trovato una compagna con cui accoppiarsi.  
Non aveva mai rappresentato un problema per lui stare da solo, dalla tragica morte di sua madre attaccata da uno squalo, il selkie aveva perso qualsiasi contatto con la famiglia originaria, entrando a far parte di un nuovo branco di foche. Era stato facilmente accettato ed i maschi del gruppo lo avevano preso sotto la loro pinna protettiva, gli avevano insegnato tutto quello che avevano imparato nei decenni sugli umani, usi, costumi e qualche gergo abbozzato per riuscire a comunicare a parole.  
Era usanza delle femmine dei branchi risalire in superficie nelle notti di luna piena e danzare alla luce del satellite. Le movenze venivano osservate dai maschi che solitamente restavano a vegliare a riva del mare. Alcuni pochi fortunati, tra cui Keith, avevano la possibilità di mutare in forma umana e raggiungerle per offrire una maggior protezione e, perché no, avere più chance di trovare una compagna.  
Ogni volta però Keith restava ai margini della spiaggia, avvolto solo dalla sua soffice pelliccia grigia.   
Capitava a volte durante i loro pellegrinaggi sulla terra ferma che qualche umano curioso si avvicinasse troppo, era una dei suoi compiti distrarli e allontanarli per tenere protetto sia il luogo che il branco stesso. Era complicato trovare spiagge abbastanza appartate e lontane dalle luci artificiali che impedivano alla luce della luna di dare loro la sua benedizione, per questo quando trovavano una zona favorevole tendevano a sfruttarla per numerosi cicli lunari.  
Quella sera non era differente dalle altre, il selkie solitario si trovava seduto su una bassa muraglia rocciosa che circondava ed isolava la spiaggia popolata dai suoi simili.  
Non passarono che poche ore quando percepì dei passi al suo fianco ed una figura eretta si abbassò alla sua altezza, sedendosi sulla roccia vicina.  
"Non sei un tipo da festa, eh?"  
Sentendosi preso in causa si voltò verso la fonte della voce e quello che vide lo fece cadere dalla roccia per lo spavento, la sua pelliccia volò dalla parte opposta e restò completamente nudo davanti all'estraneo che lo fissò. La nudità per le selkie non era motivo di vergogna, per cui Keith non provò neppure a coprirsi le parti intime mentre si accartocciava sulle sue scomode gambe umane per tornare seduto correttamente.  
"C-Chi sei? Dov'è la tua pelliccia? Sei un.."  
"Ehi ehi, calmo, non intendevo spaventarti. Scusami."  
Con un'occhiata più attenta osservò l'essere di fronte a lui, pelle abbronzata, capelli arruffati, occhi azzurri ed uno strano pezzo di stoffa verde a quadri fasciato ad altezza della sua vita, non vi era alcuna traccia di una pelliccia e capì che doveva trattarsi senza dubbio di un essere umano. Quest'ultimo, confuso dal comportamento del selkie, allungò una mano per impossessarsi della grossa pelliccia grigia che giaceva ora a terra. Keith sbiancò e si gettò in avanti, ma l'essere umano lo scansò facilmente, molto più abile di lui nell'usare i suoi arti inferiori.  
"Ehi amico, sto cercando di aiutare qui! Puoi smetterla di agitarti?"  
"Restituiscimela."  
Se avesse potuto tirare fuori gli artigli e le zanne state certi che lo avrebbe fatto, ma nella sua forma umana era purtroppo debole e in tutto e per tutto uguale a qualsiasi abitante della terra ferma.  
L'umano fece un passo verso di lui e Keith arretrò istintivamente, senza difese si sentiva innocuo e letteralmente con le spalle al muro, visto che la sua schiena aveva urtato uno scoglio più alto di loro non lasciandogli via di fuga. Terrorizzato alzò le braccia per coprirsi il viso, non era certo di ciò che sarebbe accaduto, non era mai stato attaccato da un essere umano, ma visto che aveva ormai perso la sua pelle di foca, era sicuro di essere maledetto ad una vita di sofferenze come umano o nel miglior caso alla morte.  
I secondi passarono inesorabili, nessuno del suo branco si era accorto dell'imboscata dell'umano, erano troppo lontani dalla spiaggia. Tuttavia l'attacco non avvenne mai, avvertì invece un improvviso calore che gli avvolgeva il busto e la vita: era la sua pelliccia.   
Aprì gli occhi e per poco non ebbe un secondo infarto quando vide l'umano ad un passo da lui con le mani intente nel fare qualcosa. Prima che potesse prenderlo a colpi sul viso, parlò.  
"Ecco fatto! Non che mi sarebbe dispiaciuto continuare a guardarti così ma... Questa sera non è proprio caldo, quindi mi sono ricordato di quando ero uno scout ed ho fatto un nodo speciale, in questo modo non c'è pericolo di perdere di nuovo i vestiti."  
"Uh... Grazie?"  
All'istante tutti i campanelli d'allarme nella testa di Keith si spensero ed i suoi occhi catturarono il sorriso gentile che lo sconosciuto gli stava rivolgendo, istintivamente sentì il bisogno di ricambiarlo e curvò gli angoli delle proprie labbra verso l'alto. Questo non fece altro che accentuare il sorriso sulla faccia dell'umano e si domandò se non fosse un'usanza terrestre sorridersi reciprocamente quando non si parlava.   
"Perché me l'hai restituita?"  
"Davvero me lo chiedi? Ti appartiene e poco fa sembravi agitato di non averla, restituirtela era il minimo non sono un ladro."   
Il selkie si tranquillizzò anche se non si fidava ancora. Gli permise tuttavia di restare seduto di fianco a lui nelle ore successive e provò quello che gli era sembrato puro divertimento quando gli svelò che ne lui ne i suoi 'amici' fossero umani, gustandosi la reazione incredula e scioccata del ragazzo. Evitò di svelargli il vero motivo per il quale era terrorizzato all'idea di perdere la sua pelliccia però.  
Imparò dall'umano informazioni importanti, scoprì che il suo nome era Lance, che amava surfare e che abitava a circa mezz'ora di cammino dalla spiaggia. Quella sera si era ritrovato in quella zona quasi per lo stesso motivo delle foche, Lance amava il cielo notturno e diceva che un giorno sarebbe diventato un'astronauta, non sapeva bene che tipo di lavoro fosse, ma da quello che aveva capito gli astronauti avevano l'abilità di volare nello spazio. Keith era affascinato e desiderava segretamente poter accompagnarlo nella sua avventura spaziale e poter toccare con mano, o con pinna, la Luna che le foche adoravano particolarmente.   
Quando la danza si concluse il selkie salutò Lance con la promessa di rincontrarsi durante il prossimo ciclo di luna piena.

*************

Diventò quindi un'abitudine per loro incontrarsi nelle notti di luna piena. Keith raccontava delle usanze della propria specie e Lance gli insegnava più cose sul mondo terrestre, di volta in volta gli portava piccoli oggetti che il selkie riponeva nella sua tana tra gli scogli come trofei. Gli altri componenti del branco non si accorsero mai delle sue scappatelle o forse finsero di non farlo.   
Un giorno Lance gli mostrò dei video di foche che lavoravano al fianco di umani negli spettacoli e ne fu entusiasta, significava che i terrestri non erano tutti poi così cattivi come si era sempre detto tra gli abitanti del mare, esistevano molte eccezioni ed il ragazzo che aveva incontrato era una di loro.

*************

"Ehi Keith potresti mostrarmi ancora una volta come fai quella cosa?"  
"La faccio solo quando è necessario segnalare la mia presenza nel mio territorio."  
"Ti preeego."  
"... Bene. Ma non ridere come l'ultima volta."   
Keith si avvicinò alla spiaggia e avvolgendo la pelliccia più stretta al proprio corpo tramutò lentamente nella sua forma animale. Rotolò nelle piccole onde che arrivarono a riva e senza attendere oltre iniziò a battere la propria zampa pinnata contro il proprio grasso, producendo ripetuti e buffi tonfi che rimbombavano nell'aria.  
Lance non aveva mai promesso di non ridere, la pelle di Keith ondeggiava morbidamente ad ogni colpo e per quanto lo spettacolo fosse adorabile, il ragazzo non poté proprio fare a meno di sbellicarsi ogni volta a quella scena.  
Keith, offeso, arrestò la sua attività e rotolò nell'acqua, sparendo sotto le onde e abbandonando il ragazzo da solo sulla sabbia.  
"Keith!! Torna indietro! Mi dispiace!!"  
Ma nessuno dei due gli credette, dato che Lance continuava a ridere anche mentre si scusava e tentava in tutti i modi di attirare la foca di nuovo a riva.  
Forse non tutti gli esseri umani erano buoni, ma Keith era stato fortunato e aveva trovato a riva un amico su cui poter contare.

**Author's Note:**

> {Allora come al solito grazie per essere arrivati fino alla fine!   
> Ci saranno molti errori as always ma oramai sono stanca anche di ripeterlo, arrendiamoci tutti al fatto che sono una pippa ahahah.  
> Purtroppo questa fic è molto confusionaria perchè nella testa avevo due o tre trame diverse e non sapevo quale poter affrontare con il minor numero di parole.. Su questo tipo di fic giornaliere non voglio dilungarmi troppo, il potere di sintesi però è qualcosa che non mi appartiene e quindi finisco per tagliare eventi e altre cose in modo bruttissimo, infatti leggendo la fic si vede che mancano capisaldi importanti per la trama. Mi sarebbe piaciuto lavorare di più sul periodo di conoscenza tra Lance e Keith e sul casino che sarebbe successo se keith sarebbe stato scoperto dai suoi simili ad incontrarsi con un umano. Altra trama bellina che avevo in mente era quella di far catturare Keith da qualcuno (Lotor coff coff) o che in qualche modo finisse nei guai e perdesse la sua pelliccia, ma poi gli eventi per recuperarla o per salvare il fochetto si sarebbero troppo allungati e in un solo giorno non riesco a gestire tutto ;_;   
> Comunque questa fanfiction è nata principalmente perchè le Au Selkie mi fanno troppo ridere e le foche che si sbattono la pancia mi fanno morire.  
> Questo è quanto.. BYE <3 }


End file.
